moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page (Old Version)
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is the old version of home page. Go back to the new version. Welcome to , a freely editable database of films. currently has ' '. We are currently working on getting this number to 75 January 20, 2006. For our monthly progress, see our Wikia statistics page. Featured film , )}} Featured quotes , )}} Site News *'2005-12-23:' Currently, the administrators are working on improving and extending this wiki. For example, the Help section is nonexistent and needs working on. *'2005-12-23:' One of the admins of this wiki has taken a break from working here until further notice. Please see his user page for details. *'2005-10-20:' Some small layout modifications have been made to the homepage. *'2005-10-19:' It was a successful test last week of the featured film and featured quote categories on the homepage. Just one change will be made to the system: instead of one quote being featured, there will be 3 selected quotes. *'2005-10-15:' Several genre categories have been categorised, a few templates have been created, and some pages will be altered as a result of system maintenance all over the Guide. This process will best be finished before Monday. *'2005-10-10:' The article on the United States film industry has just started. Please add as much information to it as possible. *'2005-09-29:' An article on film classification has been started. Feel free to add to it as needed. *'2005-09-24:' The first five legal pages (see below) and the Infobox Movie Template have been created. *'2005-09-21:' The main article on film has just been added. *'2005-09-06:' Until support for border-radius is available, there are no rounded corners on any browser except for the Mozilla browsers (Firefox, Camino, etc.) *'2005-09-06:' Rounded off corners on most items. *'2005-08-31:' Sandbox, and logo added. Messing around with the CSS at the moment. Check out these great movies on ! Citizen Kane — The Godfather — The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King — Casablanca — Schindler's List — Titanic (1997) — Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope — E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial — The Good, the Bad and the Ugly — Psycho — Ben-Hur (1959) — Gone With the Wind — The Wizard of Oz (1939) — Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs — The Lion King — Jaws — American Beauty — The English Patient — The Sound of Music — Gigi — Singin' in the Rain — Close Encounters of the Third Kind — Brazil — Beauty and the Beast (1991) — Nineteen Eighty-Four (1984) — The Green Mile — Belleville Rendez-vous — Super Size Me — Donnie Darko — The Story of the Weeping Camel — Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-rabbit — Spider-Man — Halloween — Get Carter (1971) — Lawrence of Arabia — Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave — Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers —'' Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' — Out Of Africa — Star Wreck: In The Pirkinning — Steel Magnolias — Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out Coming Soon The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers — The Matrix — It's a Wonderful Life Sister wikis *'Wikimovies (English)' *'FilmWiki (Deutsch)' Great Movie Sites to Enjoy *'The Internet Movie Database' *'Rotten Tomatoes' *'Yahoo! Movies' *'New York Times - Movie Reviews and Showtimes' Category:Archive